Time After Time
by eternallyMikaelson
Summary: Anastasia Whitlock returns to her hometown of New Orleans after a request from her grandmother. Her entire world changes after a secret is revealed about her family. How will she react to her new life and the Hybrid that has taken an interest in her?


**Hi everyone! This is my first dabble in writing fanfiction, so bare with me. It may be a little rough. I'm also taking a lot of creative license with the story line of the show, but I'm going to make it very clear what I'm changing. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Louis Armstrong New Orleans Airport. Local time is 2:15 pm and the temperature is 87 degrees. On behalf of Delta Airlines and the entire crew, I would like to thank you for joining us for this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you aboard again soon! Have a nice stay._

Anastasia Claire Whitlock clutched her necklace and looked out the window. She could just make out the city below. This was her first time back to New Orleans since her parents died. At thirteen years old, she lost her mother and father within hours of each other. Some said it was true love, others said it was a dark omen. The only thing Ana knew was her parents were gone, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Miss?" A stewardess' voice interrupted her thoughts, "your row can exit the plane now. I hope you enjoy your stay in NOLA!" Her chipperness made Ana smile.

Ana quickly gathered her carry-on and followed the woman to the door. Once out in the terminal, Ana began looking for the line for cabs when her eyes landed on a sign that read her name. The only person she had told was Camille O'Connell she was coming, and she hadn't expected her to come to the airport.

"Cami? Is that you?" Ana asked, setting down her bag. Ana hadn't seen Camille since she left the week after her parents' funeral. Of course, the two had kept in touch through letters and email, but laying eyes on her childhood best friend brought back so many good memories.

Camille pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't miss picking you up at the airport! I wasn't sure you'd be able to find your way to my place. It's one of the newer constructions in town, and it has been ten years since you've been in town."

Cami gave her a knowing smile. She was aware of what had brought Ana back into town. Her grandmother, who had taken her in after her parents died, had passed just two weeks ago. After the funeral was over, Ana was visited by her grandmother's attorney. The kind old gentleman gave her a letter written by her grandmother. He told her that her grandmother gave specific instructions that she must visit her parents then open the letter.

Ana smiled back at Cami and picked up her carry-on, "Lead the way." Cami and Ana linked arms as Cami led her out to her car. After putting her bag in the trunk, she looked up at the city around her and took a deep breath.

 _I'm finally home._

….

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could drop by a party tonight? Just for a few minutes, I need to make an appearance." Cami mumbled as she turned off the television.

Ana grinned, "Would this party have anything to do with the mysterious Marcel I've been hearing about?" Marcel was the guy that kept coming into Rousseau's to flirt with Cami, but it hadn't gone anywhere.

Cami blushed and stepped into the kitchen. It was clear that she liked the guy but was afraid of taking the plunge. Ana knew she had to intervene if anything was ever going to happen.

Ana stood up from the couch and turned to face Cami, who was busying herself washing the dishes in the sink, "Cami, I will go to this party for you, as long as I get to meet him."

Twenty minutes later, Ana was curling the last strand of her blonde hair. She had decided a simple outfit of black skinny jeans with slits at the knee, a flowy white tank, and strappy sandals would be just enough to be noticed, but not too noticed. She picked up her necklace off the vanity. It was an older locket, given to her by her mother. Her Gran said it had been passed down through the family. Ana put the necklace on, and looked in the mirror once more before grabbing her bag to meet Cami in the living room.

Cami stood in the living room talking on her phone. Ana assumed from her vague responses she was talking to her uncle. He was the only family she had, but the relationship wasn't the greatest. Ana took a seat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the television while Cami finished her conversation. She settled on watching two brothers remodeling a family's house.

Just before the big reveal, Cami interrupted, "Okay, now that that's over, what do you think of this?" She did a little spin to show off her outfit of a silver sparkly skirt that came down just a few inches above her knee, a simple white tank, black wedges, and a chunky black necklace. Ana smiled, "You look gorgeous. Marcel's an idiot if doesn't make a move now." The comment made Cami blush.

"Okay, let's go before I change my mind," Cami muttered as she grabbed her keys. Ana followed her out to her car and stated, "Don't worry about anything. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

….

Ana could feel Cami's nervousness as she pulled up to a white plantation house. It looked as if the party was already in full swing. Ana tucked her phone and the spare key Cami had given her to the apartment into her pocket and climbed out of the car. She met Cami on the other side and looped their arms.

Cami and Ana reached the door where a brunette man in a suit stood, looking out onto the lawn. Their arrival caught his attention and he smiled. "Camille, I'm so glad you could join us." His voice rang out, drawing the attention of the few other people gathered on the porch. Their faces showed signs of jealousy. Cami returned the smile, "Elijah, I would like you to meet my friend, Anastasia. She's just got back into town, and I thought you wouldn't mind me bringing her along."

Elijah nodded, "Of course. I am very honored to meet you, Anastasia. I hope you enjoy the festivities". Ana smiled at him, "Thank you. I …" Elijah's phone rang before Ana could finish speaking. He politely excused himself to answer the call.

"Well, let's go find Marcel!" Ana exclaimed, grabbing Cami's hand to pull her inside, but Cami resisted.

"Ana, what if all of this has been in my head? What if he doesn't feel the same about me?" Ana could hear the distress in her friend's voice, but she had a good feeling about tonight and her Gram always told her to trust her instincts.

"Cami, you are my best friend. I would never tell you to do anything that I think might hurt you. I have a really good feeling about tonight, so come on," Ana looped her arm through Cami's, "We have the whole night to make Marcel fall madly in love with you." Both girls laughed as they crossed the threshold into the party.

The house was already crawling with people. It took Cami nearly fifteen minutes to find Marcel in one of the back sitting rooms of the second floor. He was talking to man with short blond curly hair who Ana guessed was around their age. Marcel turned when the two girls entered the room, and his face lit up when his eyes landed on Cami. Ana knew immediately that she was right. He and his friend crossed the room to intercept the girls.

"Cami, you look amazing." Marcel words made Cami blush, "Can I borrow you for just a minute?".

Cami looked toward Ana, who nodded in agreement. Marcel said a quick thank you, then pulled Cami out onto the balcony.

"You must be Anastasia," Marcel's friend said, which drew Ana's gaze away from her friend, "Marcel said that Cami told him her friend was coming into town, but he neglected to mention your beauty." The man reached for her free hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss. "My name is Klaus."


End file.
